


Alone in the Sands

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka finds them all and they all stay together, Comatose, Cybernetics, Flash Fiction, Gen, Injury, Kit Fisto Lives, Kit Fisto Survived Order 66 AU, M/M, Order 66 (Star Wars), Order 66 Aftermath (Star Wars), Plo Koon Lives, Plo Koon Survived Order 66 AU, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: They survived Order 66, but it doesn't really feel like it.
Relationships: Bultar Swan & Ahsoka Tano, Kit Fisto & Ahsoka Tano, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 12





	Alone in the Sands

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 120. “Please don’t leave me in here alone.” Plo and Kit or Wolffe whump. Post Order 66 surviving it, whichever you chose, please
> 
> First of all, I'm always a sucker for Plo-based whump. So jot that down.

It had taken all of their resources to get to Cato Neimoidia undetected, and it had taken all of his, Fey, and Sha’s skills to locate the hidden Kel Dor among the numerous Cave Systems.

And in truth, Tatooine was probably the least helpful place for either of them to heal. With all the sun and sand and other banthashit, but Ahsoka, when she found them again, had been insistent on keeping them together. She and Bultar had been the ones who found the Mechanic, after all, and Bultar was just as insistent, horribly shaken at the hell they had all felt.

Plo had yet to wake from his self-created comatose state, a form of protection against the mental and physical assault Order 66 had done to him.

Kit spent most of his days covered in scratchy layers of cloth to protect his skin and following Ahsoka around, because she had taken his hand and pulled him after her one day.

But today, the Togruta was with Bultar and Fey, today Sha was visiting Owen, checking on Luke, today Obi-Wan was out in the dunes doing who knows what. Today it was just Kit in their shared home, sitting with his thoughts next to Plo’s bed, hands holding onto cold metal that had since replaced Plo’s gentle hands.

The only sound was the steady wheezing from Plo’s respirator, modified by Fey to work better on Tatooine.

Kit’s thoughts were a storm, emotions raw and eyes blank as he gazed at his husband’s still form. Fey did not know when he would wake, it had taken Sha weeks to even open her eyes, the psychic damage that the fall of the Order and the loss of the Clones had done to them was just too much. Sha was young, she pulled through with Fey’s help, and Fey was old, with many connections back on Dorin and across the galaxy, but Plo had hidden himself behind walls.

They did not know if he _would_ wake.

Kit reached over, ghosting his fingers across Plo’s mask, against the burn-marred skin before he bowed his head again.

“Please,” he begged quietly, gripping the cybernetic hand tightly. **“Please, don’t leave me in here alone** , Plo. Don’t leave me in this world without you...”

He didn’t get a response back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
